


Anonymous, that's how he likes it

by FanFicReader01



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, gavin is explicitly present, i just needed random strangers fucking with reed, or are they, sex in seedy bars, thats up to you perverts, the other characters are not actual present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Gavin sometimes needs an outlet for his anger and frustration. He finds it in the back of some dirty bar.





	Anonymous, that's how he likes it

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks messily written, it is. I just got this random idea of Gavin getting fucked so I wrote it down.  
> Glad this is off my chest now :')

There’s a thrill to it. The darkness. The anonymity of it all. No need to go eye to eye with the other person. No actual ‘small talk’ or other useless banter. Just satisfying one’s carnal pleasures. Nothing more, nothing less. All these factors? Right up Gavin Reed’s alley. He won’t ever admit it he seeks out such lecherous places, though.

Gavin may talk a lot of bullshit on and off the work floor but he still has his pride and he’ll never tell others he likes it in the ass. Especially not after he once openly declared how he was repulsed by such actions. No, no one has to know and no one will ever know.

 

The heavy rain tonight might as well be a blessing then. A perfect smoke curtain, erasing faces and persons, making them all look the same: grey and dull. Gavin wears one of his casual grey hoodies, the cap pulled over his head, covering his face in more shadow.

The detective quickly struts towards the backdoor of a seedy bar. As soon as he swings open the door, the pungent smell of booze, cigarettes and _sex_ penetrates his nostrils. In his daily life, Gavin would’ve puked, would’ve looked- _looks_ down on people living like this every day but tonight is different, of course.

Tonight he tells himself he has earned this. The case he’d been working on was, after all, not easy to crack but he managed to solve it anyway. He had hoped for a raise in payment but Fowler only gave him a cold shoulder pat, nothing more. So now Gavin has decided to treat himself instead.

 

Gavin walks towards the old lady sitting behind a wonky table. He takes out his wallet and puts down the money. “Two hours will do,” he says with a nod.

 The woman quickly recounts the cash with greedy hands before she shoos him off with a key to one of the small booths. There are only five stalls and Gavin chooses the one on the far left. Once inside, he closes the door and readies himself. He already gets rid of his shoes, his jeans and hoodie, leaving himself only in a plane shirt and boxers. Knowing he could still wait half an hour for any ‘customer’, he takes out a magazine to enjoy himself with in the spare time. His reading gets interrupted by a few knocks on his stall. Finally. It takes him only a few seconds to undress himself some more before he crawls towards the ‘special’ exit. Gavin pushes his lower body through it, exposing himself towards the stranger on the other side of the wall.

 

The other man (Gavin assumes it’s a man because the rough, large hands) is grabby. His hands are all over the detective. From his ankles they move upward to his knees and further to his thighs. The firm rubbing continues mixed with firm squeezes from time to time. Gavin’s about to complain it’s going too slow but then he gets shut up when the stranger suddenly grasps onto his length. Again, the handling is quite rough. He feels calloused skin palm his growing erection. He grunts because of the painful friction. The stranger seems to understand and Gavin hears the man spitting in his own hands before returning them to needy flesh.

 “F-fuck,” Gavin gasps when the man speeds up his pumping. Just as the heat in his loins seem to reach its peak, the stranger lets go of Gavin’s cock. It incites an unwilling, pitiful whine from the detective’s lips.

 “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you empty,” a deep growl comes from the other side of the booth. That voice… Gavin wonders if he has heard it before. It sounds familiar, yet not completely and-

More time to figure out what person this voice belongs to get cut short when he feels the stranger flip him around with ease.

 “On your hands ‘n knees,” it’s a _command_. Gavin does as he’s told and it met with a push against his ass. The man’s thick and certainly well-blessed if not maybe a bit _too_ much. Whatever, Gavin’s going to take it like a man. Lubricated or not. He braces himself for what comes next. A hard thrust and he already feels the stranger’s tip inside him. The man pulls out and pushes back in, deeper this time. He repeats the motion a few times before he retreats completely. Only to slam it all back in one painful motion. It makes Gavin tear up and desperately clutch onto the thin blanket beneath him. He almost feels some air getting knocked out of his lungs. Damn, this bastard.

 The fucking doesn’t end there.

It has only just begun. Luckily for Gavin, the feeling of a big dick stuffing him becomes more comfortable as time passes. He finally enjoys it and takes quite the pride in doing this raw and unprotected. As his eyes are closed, he indulges himself in the feeling and lewd noises. Skin slapping against skin, heavy and choked breathing with hisses and growls. Gavin feels nails sink grace his hips as the stranger fucks him merciless into the cheap mattress he’s laying on. He cries out every time the man’s cock presses against his prostate. Every time it makes Gavin go blind for a second of pure bliss.

Suddenly the stranger stops thrusting, instead the man tenses up and leaves his mark inside the detective. Sloppily he pushes out, leaving a clear trail of semen behind. Gavin hears the man dress up and leave. Before knowing better, the detective dares to peak outside the booth. He only catches a glimpse of a grey flash exiting the backdoor.

 

2.

The next stranger seems to be younger and more lean. From what Gavin can see from his position, the man has a pale skin. His member is a shade darker, the tip quite rosy, already dripping with precum.

 “Thirsty too, eh?” Gavin taunts amused.

“Shut up and let me wonder about your bod first,” comes a snarky but smooth reply. The man sounds full of himself, Gavin thinks. He doesn’t like it when he meets people of his own calibre. Still, this time the detective decides not to throw a tantrum. After all, he hasn’t come yet after his first encounter and that first stranger didn’t see the need to make him come so. He doesn’t want to ‘scare’ away clients by being a total douche to them.

 It happened a few times before and that was a real killer.

Good thing, nobody knew him here so he didn’t have that much of his pride ‘stripped away’. Here, there was not really a reputation to uphold, making it easier for Gavin to give into others’ wills and commands.

 “You must see a lot of action out there,” the voice of the stranger comments. Gavin feels the man stroking his inner thighs in a teasing manner. “Even got some scars, I see.” A nail traces a scar caused by a knife fight. It makes Gavin hiss. He’s not sure if it’s because of the touch, or the memory of the unfortunate way he got the scar. Either way, the touch of this stranger feels _odd_ , to say the least.

Sure, Gavin exposes himself like this to men without faces or identities more often than he likes to admit but this stranger is different. Yes, he let himself be objectified, decreased to merely a pleasure outlet but that was alright with him. Alright as in: only in the heat of the moment, only if he was here with sex as the sole purpose.

 But now? He compares himself like a pinned down insect, ready to be scrutinized and closely observed by some crazy scientist. Most men or women, in rare cases, only come here to fuck, not much caring about the body they’d use to meet their sexual ends. No one really pays attention to Reed’s body in such odd way like this stranger.

 “Strong thighs indeed. And my, apparently I’m not the only one interested in you,” the stranger lisps amused before he drags a finger over the detective’s puckered hole, smudging some of the semen across slick skin. It makes Gavin tense up and hiss. He may not see the stranger’s face but he really senses the other man’s eyes pierce him like small needles.

 “I hope you don’t mind if I’d release myself in you as well?” the stranger asks, almost too polite. Gavin thinks of this man like a snake with sugar coated words.

 “As long as I actually come too,” Gavin finally finds the right words and huffs. A chuckle’s heard.

“I’ll make sure of it, _darling_. A guy looking like you shouldn’t be neglected if he displays himself so deliciously obscene.” Gavin’s not sure if he should be offended by these words or not. Then the stranger lines himself up with Gavin’s anatomy and starts moving. His cock teasingly rubbing against the detective’s first before slipping in easily.

 “Still so wet and tight,” the stranger murmurs. His voice isn’t laboured at all. Then again, someone else already ‘paved’ this path before him. “Wonderful.” The way the other man rolls his hips reminds Gavin even more of a snake. The detective’s not complaining though. This is a nice change of pace. He wouldn’t say this man’s gentler with him but it goes less erratic. Smooth, slippery even.

 The man heeds Gavin’s words and when they’re both closer to their orgasm, he starts stroking the detective’s length which is now throbbing painfully. A thumb smudges the precum over Gavin’s sensitive slit, producing even more of the sticky substance.

 The constant attention to his tip, drives Gavin crazy, making his hips buck up into the touch and at the same time he tries to redraw from the overstimulation. The stranger holds him in place, however, making him endure it all and then it goes blank in front of Gavin’s eyes.

A helpless cry is heard in his stall as he comes all over himself and the stranger’s hand. The other man follows suit, filling the detective. A new wave of heat shoots through Gavin’s body and he’s still shaking when the stranger pulls out and cleans himself up. Much to the detective’s surprise, the stranger offers some tissues to him.

 “Wouldn’t stay a mess like this, darling,” the man purrs before walking away. Once completely gone, Gavin grabs the box of tissues. With it, he sees an invitation card of _Cyberlife_. It even has Kamski’s signature on it. The detective laughs out loud. What a fucking joke this is.

 

3.

Another night, another chance to get fucked. But in a _good_ way. Not as: getting screwed over at work. Things are more difficult now with all these fucking androids going deviant and now that mister Drinks-A-Lot and his Plastic Detective Bud have piles of work to do, Fowler assigned him a few android cases as well. To get his mind off of work, Gavin visits the bar. Secretly he hopes for a shag that makes him forget about it all. Forget about his own shitty life, his shitty job, that shitty RK800 who looks too handsome for its own sake, everything.

 

But he didn’t really think of being the top this time around. Yet, here he is. A younger male’s sitting on him, straddling him with beautiful legs on each side of the detective. A quick glimpse down shows Gavin the man’s freckled. Moments like this make him wish he could touch the other person too. Alas, that luxury isn’t given here.

 The younger man is seemingly testing the waters. But that teasing arse of his brushing over Gavin’s aching cock like that isn’t helping the older man with constraining himself.

 So finally Gavin dares to speak up. “Get a move on, fuck. I don’t have the whole night for soft foreplay.”

“Oh, o-okay,” for the first time the stranger speaks up. The tone is soft, genuinely polite and friendly.

Gavin tries to get a peak of the other man but he lets himself fall back onto the bed when he feels the younger man lowering himself onto him. Once fully in, Gavin lets out a satisfied grunt. It feels really good and the detective bets the stranger’s a virgin. Tight, oh so tight. The inner walls are surprisingly textured with unfamiliar richness. It almost feels surreal and for a second a forbidden thought pops up in the detective’s mind. What if this is not a human but an _android_?

 Now, Gavin had never been to the Eden Club outside of the cases he’s been involved with. He also told himself to _never_ ever visit such clubs for the intent they were made for. No way would he ever fuck or let himself get fucked by an android, a piece of plastic. No matter how pretty they look, how human like they feel. The magazines could keep bragging how android sex was so much better but Gavin wouldn’t give in.

 His train of thought is driven away by the now present noises of his partner. The young man is panting and moaning as he tries riding Gavin. His movements are a bit clumsy, really beginner moves. Still, this unpredictability has its pleasant surprises. When Gavin suddenly feels a new wetness around his cock, he can’t be mistaken. This is some sort of lubricant. He doesn’t remember putting it there, nor does he remember the other man having a bottle of lube with him. Gavin curses through his teeth when he realizes there’s a fucking _android_ on top of him. The grumpy detective can’t believe actual _deviant_ androids would visit these human places to literal fuck with them. Gavin would’ve been blown away by this fact but now he is blown away for another reason. The android, which the detective now secretly imagines to wear a certain RK800’s face, is becoming more skilful. It has subtly readjusted its position, making it easier to ride Gavin. And boy, does the piece of plastic do it well. Elegant rolls of the hips come in steady but effective waves. The android makes sure it feels Gavin’s cock brush against its artificial prostate with every move it makes.

 The vibrations are subtle but clearly there and Gavin can feel even the slightest vibration shooting through his entire body, leaving him a panting mess just like the android on top of him.

The minutes that pass are experienced in pure ecstasy. His head is lolling as the android seems to know no end. Damn, if the darn thing keeps going like this, it’ll have Gavin milked dry.

 “Oh geez,” he whimpers when he feels another climax building up. He whines when the android retreats, leaving the human’s cock exposed in the cool air. Gavin doesn’t have to act frustrated because he soon feels silky lips wrap around his tip. The kisses that follow are careful, experimental.

 Gavin has to admit, he’s glad the android doesn’t seem to have a gag reflex. The way it bobs it head up and down his shaft, is incredibly efficient and _calculated_. It’s tearing down Gavin’s final stamina inch by inch, lick by lick. Soon the detective can’t help himself but fuck the plastic prick’s mouth before finishing inside. Damn, did it feel good. It’s the third time he came this night.

 “Are you alright?” the android asks concerned as if it shouldn’t be Gavin asking if the android is okay after that rough facefuck he just delivered to the poor bot.

 “I-, I’m fine,” Gavin replies after he caught his breath.

That’s where the night ends and Gavin returns home to take a long, cold, cold shower trying not to think too much of the past couple of hours in that bar. Fuck, he’s a goddamn mess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it's up to the reader if Gavin actually encounters the other characters or if it's just coincidences and his own dirty imagination or not ;)


End file.
